Reflection
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: On her 85th birthday, Ginny Weasley takes some time to reflect on her past.


**Written for the HPFC Snakes and Ladders Competition -** _Ginny Weasley_

* * *

_Reflection_

_August 11 2066_

"Are you feeling alright, love?"

Ginny woke slowly and turned her head to meet the bright, green eyes of her husband. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern as he placed a hand over her forehead. She smiled and placed her frail hand over his.

"I'm quite alright," she assured him. "Just a little tired."

Harry was still not convinced but said nothing more and bent to brush his lips across her soft cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Gin."

She smiled at him, the skin around her brown eyes wrinkling more than they had when she was younger.

"Don't remind me," she chuckled. "I feel ancient enough as it is." She heaved herself into a sitting position; a task that left her a little breathless, and was engulfed by an avalanche of pillows. With a groan, she shoved them aside and frowned at her husband.

"Honestly, Harry," she scolded him. "There's enough pillows here to build a fort."

Harry chuckled and took her hand in his, stroking the withered, soft skin over her knuckles. "Remember when we used to do that with the kids?"

Ginny nodded. "James and Al would always end up in a pillow fight," she laughed. Harry laughed with her and for a moment, the two of them got lost in their memory. They could remember those fond moments with their children as though it was only yesterday, and yet, Ginny knew that it had been over seventy years ago. Their laughter trailed off and Ginny blinked back the tears that were rising in her eyes. Harry tugged on her hand and stood up.

"Come. Everyone's waiting for you."

"I'll be down in a minute," she informed him. "I just need a moment alone."

Harry understood and kissed her forehead gently before shutting the bedroom door behind him as he went downstairs. Ginny reached for her cane, which was resting against the end of their bed, and rose painfully to her feet. She took a moment to catch her breath and leant on the cane. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the dresser, where a number of photographs decorated the counter. She hobbled over and frowned as she regarded herself in the mirror. Her hair was grey now, almost white, and hung down her back in a long, thick braid. There were more lines appearing in her face every day. But her eyes remained bright and alive, which gave her hope that the young, feisty girl was still there, underneath her aging carcass.

Her eyes then flicked to the right, where her twenty-year-old self was zooming around a Quidditch pitch on her Cleansweep, proudly sporting her dark green Holyhead Harpies robes. She beamed up from within the frame, her long, red hair whipping about her face in the wind. Ginny touched the frame gently, smiling as she remembered her time as Captain of the team.

Another photograph showcased her wedding to Harry. It had been the greatest day of her life, bar the birth of each of her children. She stood in Harry's arms, who looked very handsome in his dress robes, wearing a simple, strapless white gown with gold woven into the veil and overlay. She vaguely remembered dancing with her father, and Ron's horrid speech that had left everyone in stitches.

More and more photographs lined the dresser top, and Ginny took her time to admire each one; James's first day at Hogwarts, Albus' graduation, the birth of her first grandchild, River. Lily had been pregnant with River at eighteen and for about a year, Harry had certainly loathed Lysander for making his baby girl pregnant. But after his proposal to Lily, Harry grew warmer towards the boy. There were photos of the annual Christmas at the Burrow, Fleur was heavily pregnant with Louis, and of Ginny and Hermione as bridesmaid's for Luna and Rolf's wedding. And, of course, Teddy and Victoire's wedding photo at the back. The sight of each photo brought back a string of memories, both fond and unpleasant, of times long since passed.

Time certainly had flown by. Her children now had grandchildren, and she had been alive for eight-five years. Another birthday was the least of her worries. If Ginny had her way, she would be spending the day in bed with a cup of tea and a copy of Seeker Weekly, which kept her up to date with the latest Quidditch news. But Lily had insisted that they throw her a party and had invited all the family and friends around for a small gathering. Ginny snorted; anything involving the Weasley family could never be small.

As she hobbled her way to the door, Albus appeared, his face a mask of concern.

"You coming, Mum?" he asked, stepping forward and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, dear," she said. "I was just admiring the photos."

Albus smiled and led her down the stairs gently. As she descended, she saw a large gathering of people crowding her living room. In the rocking chair by the fireplace sat Hermione, knitting a scarf and constantly adjusting her glasses. She had taken knitting up as a hobby ever since Ron had passed away two years before. Despite the brave face she wore, the light had left her eyes and Ginny knew that Hermione was hurting badly. James stood near her, his arm around his beautiful, Russian wife Irina. Their daughter, Daniella, sat with her three-year-old on her knee. Lily and Lysander stood with their daughter River, her husband Kieran and their twins Felix and Darcie. Once Albus had escorted Ginny to the ground, he joined Seorise and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny," cried Luna from behind Hermione, her white hair decorated with flowers.

Ginny beamed at her as Nathan, her nine-year-old great grandson hurried towards her and wrapped his arms around waist.

"Happy Birthday, Great-Granny!" he chirped excitedly. Ginny ruffled his messy brown hair and kissed his cheek fondly.

"Thank you, darling," she cooed.

Lily approached her and summoned a chair for her to sit upon. "Happy Birthday, Mum," she kissed her cheek.

Kai, her youngest grandson, and Lily's son, handed her an envelope. "It's from all the kids at Hogwarts," he told her as he bounced little Amy on his hip, Beth by his side. Ginny opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Great-Granny,_

_Happy 85__th__ Birthday! Wish we couldn't be there to celebrate with you. _

_All our love,_

_Liam, Aiden and Spencer_

Harry appeared by her side and took her hand. "Come on," he said. "Cake's in the kitchen."

"You won't want to eat that, Mum," James warned her seriously. "Al made it. It might kill you."

Ginny burst out into laughter as Al gave his brother a reproachful look. It pleased her that, even though her children where in their late fifties, they still acted like children around each other. It reminded her of her brothers at family gatherings, and she felt tears spring again as she remembered that she was the only Weasley left. Ron had passed two years before, and George last year. She wished they could be there with her, as she celebrated her 85th birthday. Harry noticed her hesitation and glanced at her in concern.

"You alright, love?" he asked again, and Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dear," she replied. "It's my birthday after all."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write way into the future for this one, as something a little different. Of course, most of this is my head cannon, but some things are actually cannon - like Ginny playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Please enjoy reading this little snippet xx**


End file.
